


【大薛】大鸡鸡的萌妹子（肉）

by Mizutsuki



Category: No Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizutsuki/pseuds/Mizutsuki
Summary: 补链NC18





	【大薛】大鸡鸡的萌妹子（肉）

今天是薛之谦跟前女友分手100天整，他的第23个生日，唯一的祝福是移动公司的短信，为了不让自己颓死在寝室，他决定出门去看那个倾慕已久的乐队演出，很不幸的，从北京的傍晚直接堵到了夜色朦胧，当他走进那家店时，最后一声鼓槌落下，一个白毛正抱着吉他开始唱那些你爱她她爱他的陈词滥调，大概黄历上写着诸事不宜，薛之谦颓唐的靠在柜台边，要了杯酒，平时他只喝无酒精饮料的，可这会儿他觉得自己迫切需要酒精，不然可能直接会冲到大马路上拥抱北京的大卡车。

他的酒量一向不好，三杯倒都是高看他了，喝的急了，辣的的嗓子疼，可他却又要了一杯，谁在乎第二天在哪里醒来，离他不远的桌台坐了一个穿着洛丽塔的女孩，注意到她完全是因为他前女友喜欢洛丽塔，再者，在夜店里穿这样的也挺显眼的，虽然他自己的牛仔裤也不相上下，女孩似乎跟酒保认识，酒保直接递给他一瓶冰可乐，来夜店喝可乐，是故作矜持还是误入歧途的羔羊，薛之谦突然对她产生了浓烈的兴趣，酒精的的影响下，他走上前去：“我请你吧，可乐。”

女孩抬头看他，画着浓烈的烟熏妆，头发短短的，挑染了几撮红色，跟喝可乐的形象不是很配，但又跟夜店也格格不入，女孩说了句什么，音乐声太大他没听清，凑近了问了一遍，女孩直接咬住他的耳垂：“走吧。”

他不是没跟女孩子睡过，可约炮还是第一次，在进房间前他还记着要用套，这个城市总是那么贴心，夜店隔壁的宾馆总会在床头放一盒完整的套子，标价50，什么时候连性爱都是金钱的牺牲品了，“多少？”薛之谦从那个吻里抬头问，北方的姑娘偏高，穿着小高跟还比他高一点，女孩似乎很不满他这句问话，紫色的唇彩印在他白T的领口，“不用。”可能是酒精麻痹了大脑的听觉神经，他觉得对方的声音没有想象中的软萌，反而是青涩的少年气，还是个孩子啊。

“我不能和你做。”薛之谦拉开那个往他身上挂的女孩，义正言辞，女孩笑了，从她的笑里可以读出不屑的轻蔑，好像在嘲笑他装什么正人君子，薛之谦羞愧的想要低下头去，“我是来听歌的，可是他们走了。”薛之谦喃喃了一句，突然有种想哭的冲动，人在陌生人面前最容易卸下伪装，他突然很想把所有的东西都丢给这个素不相识的人。

“谁？”

“花儿...”薛之谦笑了一声，往后倒在床上：“花儿走了，我的花儿，她走了...”他费力的咬着儿化音，一遍一遍念着花儿。

“你要哭吗？”女孩问他，薛之谦摇摇头，早就不会哭了，从那时候一个人来北京的时候开始，就不会哭了。

“那你要听歌么？”女孩又问，薛之谦透过朦胧的眼看她：“你会唱什么？”女孩笑了笑，一首换你一晚上。薛之谦没来得及说什么，女孩把他搂进怀里，头顶传来对方的歌声，柔和的，他记得，是花儿乐队的花儿，他的花儿们。

“你唱的不错，”薛之谦认真的跟她说：“姑娘，你可以不用做这行的。”女孩错愕了一下，忽而很开心的笑起来，你是不是弄错了什么。

什么？女孩跨坐到他身上，慢悠悠的掀着自己的裙子，薛之谦脸涨红了，抓着她的手说，不是，我...女孩冲他笑着，拉着他的手摸到裙子里面，薛之谦僵直了身子不敢动，咦，硬的？这是什么？女孩看他懵逼的脸，凑近了在他耳边吐着气：“大不大？”

大...是挺大的，可是，你他妈不是妹子吗！薛之谦感觉脑子里有几十个UC震惊部在轰炸，本来就混混沌沌的，这会儿更是一团浆糊，女孩，应该说是男孩，依旧顶着那张浓妆艳抹的脸，笑的跟孩子似的：“瞧你那傻样。”

“你干嘛穿裙子？”薛之谦从一大堆疑问中捡出一个最实质性的，男孩正解着小裙子侧面的绑带，懒洋洋的回了一句：“我喜欢啊。”这真是个无可辩驳的理由，薛之谦被噎了一下，男孩把那个解不开的蝴蝶结凑到他面前：“帮我解一下，还有，别老你你你的，我叫张伟，人都叫我大张伟。”

“你...你是花儿乐队的主唱？！”

“啊嗯。”我说怎么唱那么好，薛之谦眨了眨眼睛，有点不敢接受这事实，他最喜欢的乐队的主唱，此时正穿着小裙子和他躺在床上，手抖了抖：“我不跟你睡。”张伟压住他想起身的肩膀：“怎么茬，临跟前儿了想走啊。”酒精让他使不上力，他辩驳了一句，是我弄错了。

“可我没弄错啊，”张伟扯着笑，也不纠结那根带子了，隔着牛仔裤揉了揉：“我看上你了，诶对了，你叫什么？”张伟想到什么直接问了出来，薛之谦抓着他肆虐的手模模糊糊吐出一个名字，薛之谦。

这名儿不错，张伟称赞了一句，反手跟他十指相扣，亲在他脸颊上，淡淡的唇印，鼻息洒在脸上，痒痒的，热热的，在酒精的催化下发酵成情欲，张伟先是亲他的唇角，再用舌尖勾勒着他的唇形，薛之谦慢了好几拍的想要拒绝，被张伟抓着空隙滑进嘴里，一旦吻上，事情就控制不住了，下半身勃起，鼓起一个大包，张伟带着他的手摸，薛之谦的耳尖红成一片，也不知是酒精还是什么。

张伟的吻技娴熟得很，薛之谦拢共也就谈过没几个正经女朋友，一会儿便被攻城掠地，待张伟脱下他的裤子才隐隐约约说了句不行，“不行你硬什么？”张伟反问他，手抓着那根硬挺让薛之谦无地自容，张伟扯着枕头让他半坐起来，说你看，说完就低头含进去，“你...”短促的一声惊叹转而就变成愉悦的吐气声，张伟冲他眨眨眼睛，薛之谦恍惚，眼前的人明明还穿着那身蕾丝边的小裙子，手腕上的带子花边摩擦在小腹上，软软的痒，红色挑染的几撮被胡乱拨到一边，那张脸分明还是他喜欢的那种，浓妆艳抹下的清纯，“萌妹子...”他有点迷糊的嘟囔了一句，张伟恶意的吸了一口，薛之谦压抑的喘气声让他很有成就感。

“会吹箫的萌妹子你喜不喜欢？”

“喜欢...”薛之谦半阖着眼睛，仰着脖子沉浸在张伟带给他的快乐里，他并不是很清楚自己在说什么，只是无意识的吐露心声，情欲蒸腾体温上升，带着酒精麻痹大脑，他原本还欲拒还迎的抵着他的头，现在已是控制着让自己不要扯着他的头发放肆，他的嗓子要留着唱歌的，薛之谦挣扎着理智，在最后时刻拉着他的头发把他脑袋扯开，可还是慢了一拍，射了张伟一脸，滴滴答答的黏在睫毛上垂着，薛之谦清明不了几分，半眯着眼睛，看见张伟伸出舌头，很是诱惑的舔了舔嘴角：“那，有大鸡鸡的萌妹子呢？”热气喷洒在耳畔，过电似的连带着脸颊也酥麻了几分，薛之谦在他缠绕耳垂的舌尖下断断续续的说：“你，喜欢你。”

“嚯，才认识几分钟你就喜欢我啦，果然咱这天生丽质。”张伟笑他，胡乱把头发往后一捋，轻轻啃了一下他的喉结，手顺着衣服下摆伸进去，薛之谦瘦的过分，明明是自己的衣服，也松松垮垮的，张伟把他的衣服撩上去，在他的乳尖舔舐着，薛之谦颤了颤，嘤咛了一声，软软的抓住他的手：“不行...”张伟不说话，用牙嗑了一下，舌尖打着转的把那颗挺起来的红豆吸吮进嘴里，薛之谦抓着他的手开始抖，张伟轻笑着说：“那么敏感，你真的是直男？”薛之谦发出一声低低的呜咽，不受控制的把另一侧的乳首向他靠拢，张伟亲了一下却没再动作：“乖，先干正事儿。”

薛之谦的脑子已经消化不了他的话来，迷迷糊糊的看着他在床头挑挑拣拣的夸了几句酒店服务到位，一管药膏？张伟捞起他一条腿放在肩上，挤了大半管液体在手里，嚯，还是薄荷味的，他看着薛之谦迷茫的眼神，眨了个wink，“请好嘞您。”薛之谦是在冰凉刺激大脑时才从昏昏沉沉中炸醒的，张伟正熟练的给他做扩张，凉的恰到好处的液体在他后面湿了一片，“你在干嘛！”他试图去阻止，被张伟拦在半路，张伟还穿着那身裙子，脖子上choker 的小珠子晃了两晃，身后的动作不慢，悠悠闲闲的说：“干你啊。”

老掉牙的台词却对现在的薛之谦极为受用，张伟身后的手指东戳西按的，很奇妙的感觉，算不上难受但也不怎么舒服，如果平常，薛之谦肯定可以把他推开再质问几句，可现在他在酒精的影响下，手脚用不上力，挣了几下发现是无用功，只能眼巴巴的看张伟，对方亲亲他的指骨：“放心我会轻一点的。”这句话还没说完，兀然增加的手指让他闷哼一声，反射性的收紧用力，张伟挠挠他的掌心：“放松点。”我靠，这种情况谁放松的下来，薛之谦露出一种迷茫无助的神情，张伟叹了口气，松开他的手，扣着他的后脑勺给了他一个热烈而激情的吻，肺活量本身就比不过，更别说现在还处于被动，薛之谦半推半就的手渐渐抓住张伟胸口的蕾丝花边，身子又软下来，张伟把手指旋转着伸进去，按压在肠壁上，寻找着敏感点，薛之谦毕竟是第一次，肠壁娇嫩的敏感，哆哆嗦嗦的张伟一时也搞不清楚到底哪个点才是，算了，到时候再说吧，张伟皱皱眉放弃的把手指抽出来。

“要不要套？”

“不...不行。”薛之谦没怎么听懂他的疑问，只感觉着他把手指抽出来，颤巍巍的挪着身子想躲，张伟拉着他的腿，扶着他的胯，直接撞进去一点，没撞的太狠，却也让薛之谦红了眼圈，弓起脊背呜咽着抓住张伟的衣领，丝带系的精巧的蝴蝶结被抓开，长长的飘带荡到小腹上，有意无意的搔刮，裙摆盖住两个人相交的地方，薛之谦只听得见一点儿水声，也让他羞红了脸，“你怎么可以...”这句话带着哭腔，无力的指责，张伟凑到他耳边：“你跟女朋友怎么分手的。”

“闭嘴...唔...”被强迫的对视，张伟说：“我看上你了，做我男朋友吧。”薛之谦在朦胧间看到他那两撮红毛鲜艳的晃眼，抬起手臂遮住眼睛，抿着嘴不说话，张伟似乎也不在意什么回答，深一下浅一下的撞进去，不甚牢固的床板吱吱呀呀的响，薛之谦咬着嘴唇尽力不让自己叫出声来，房间里只有吱吱呀呀的床板声和不可言喻的水声，张伟注意到他刻意的隐藏，摸索着撞在那个点上，薛之谦嘴唇被咬的发白，脚趾蜷缩着颤抖，张伟抓住他漏出的那两点声音，一下比一下重，在薛之谦濒临崩溃的边缘压着他的胳膊，吻上去，他脸上有着湿漉漉的水渍，眼圈红了又红，沾湿的睫毛黏在一起，“你在逃什么？”张伟问，薛之谦含着一汪眼泪，抓着张伟后颈的蕾丝花边，轻轻摇了摇头，张伟没再追问，把他搂进怀里，颈间响起他压抑着的抽噎声，张伟放慢了速度，像是安慰一样的，拍着他的背：“哭出来就好。”

放下了防备，头脑里的最后一丝清明也断了线，薛之谦配合的圈者张伟的腰，搂着张伟的脖子，把整个人交给他，脑子混沌一片，只知道顺着情欲咬着张伟耳朵上的软肉，小虎牙磨到，麻麻的痒，张伟的动作还是那样自我的霸道，有时轻轻磨过那个点，有时又横冲直撞的撞过去，身前被刺激的再次勃起，他受不了的哼着要，张伟就给他，手把着手像是在教他怎么打飞机，要先从底端开始一点一点揉上去，再绕着头转一圈，薛之谦颤抖着手指，握不紧也没力气，跟着他的动作撸动着，张伟的手比他小，肉乎乎软软的，正做着与这只手给他印象截然不同的事，只差最后一点了，张伟却拉开他的手，亲亲他浸湿的眼睛：“乖。”

虽然已经做好了准备，但张伟突然加快的速度还是让他受不住的流眼泪，胸前乳首被再次叼住，这次用力的有点疼了，却带着快感，张伟的手富有技巧的按在他会阴处，这是一个隐秘的敏感点，电流通过全身，薛之谦整个人几乎从床上弹了起来，胡乱摇着头，又忍不住叫出声，奇妙的快感席卷而来，填满大脑，让他很快就缴械投降，张伟几乎在同时拔了出来，那根东西抖了两下，泻在裙摆和他的小腹上，黏黏糊糊的一团，张伟趴在他身上，摸了摸他被汗湿的刘海，安抚的亲了亲额头，他身上裙子丝质的柔软触感很是细腻，疲惫加上酒精，激发大脑的睡意，他只看了张伟一眼，就偏头睡过去。

很久了吧，没有睡的那么好，好到第二天醒来大脑花了几分钟才开机，张伟没有走，穿着他那件白T，靠在床头抽烟，他动了动嘴唇，干渴的厉害，张伟递给他一杯水，喝了大半才缓过来，脑子里的记忆一点点苏醒，他有点不可置信的看看张伟，又猛地掀开被子看自己，张伟被他逗笑了，眉眼弯弯的把他搂进怀里：“别看了，该干的全干了你这会儿后悔也晚了。”

“我我我...我跟你睡了？！”薛之谦不敢相信事实的瞪着眼睛，昨天明明是跟一个洛丽塔的萌妹子......张伟故意把烟吐在他脸上：“睡完全忘了可还行。”床边的地上还躺着那件小裙子，薛之谦此刻的心情就像是没做暑假作业却被单独抽查的学生一样焦虑，地上有没有洞可以钻一钻，他还不敢相信事实的懵逼着，张伟又凑过去：“给个准信呗。”

什么准信？“当我男朋友。”张伟耐心的重复了一遍，把剩下的烟头碾灭在烟灰缸里，等一下，我昨天是被上了？？？不但毫无征兆的弯了还他妈是被上的那个！薛之谦价值三千万的大脑显然消化不了现实，有些生无可恋的摸摸身后，好了确定了，张伟看着他一脸呆滞，撇撇嘴：“昨儿还说喜欢我呢，乐观点，你睡到了你偶像。”这他妈能叫睡嘛，这叫被睡。

薛之谦抓乱了头发，自暴自弃的叹了口气：“你没事穿什么裙子啊你！”

“嚯还怪我了。”张伟笑着，揉揉他的头发：“行，您这三千万的脑子先消化消化，我每周五都在那酒吧唱，你要想找我给他们看这个就成。”张伟递给他一片红色的假发片，他愈发懵逼，抬眼看了看：“卧槽，你不是挑染啊！”

“挑染多伤头发啊，我还上学呢。”他嘟囔了一句，从床头扯过来一个袋子：“我裙子脏了，你先穿这套吧。”

“你自己干嘛不穿？”

“各穿各的你回头不找我怎么办。”张伟狡黠的眨了眨眼睛，下床套上他那条牛仔裤：“你也快点儿换，一会儿过12点了得加钱。”

“张伟...”

“诶，您说。”

“我能骂你吗...”

“骂完给睡么？”

“滚...”

 

END


End file.
